


Disgusting

by LuckyREBD



Category: Invaders, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toro knows he is sick, knows that this isn't right, but part of him hopes he wouldn't have to be sick alone.<br/>Old Fiction.<br/>Trigger warning (Homophobia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobia, homosexuality as a mental illness  
> *This story deals with 40's mentality of homosexuality and does not reflect the author's views.

"You're disgusting." The words cut like a knife. Worse, at least a knife wound would have had been possibly fatal. "B-buck, why're you saying that? I thought.. I thought you liked it too!"

The masked boy whirled on him with hateful eyes, "What, so you'd feel better, so I would be sick like you?"

"But! But you kissed back!" Desperation clear on his face, reaching out to a turned back.

"Of course I did. You set yourself on fire, if I didn't, you might have barbequed me." Whether from disgust at being touched, or that same fear of being burned, the retreating boy flinched violently away from entreating fingertips. A choked sob forced its way past his lips. This wasn't right, it couldn't be right. It only made sense, though. Bucky could turn around an find a nice dame to marry after the war, could leave him like the mentally sick thing he was--

Toro was jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat from fear, the only thing keeping him from being ablaze. He shuddered, hands shaking as they lifted to drag across wet cheeks. Distantly, he realized someone was saying his name, over and over, frantic. He didn't start to snap out of his daze until rough, chapped lips pressed forcefully again his own, desperate for response.

He shivered once more, though for decidedly better reasons as firm calloused hands pressed at his hips, urging him back against the sheets. A questing tongue forced it's way past his lips into the warmth inside, though he had no mind to resist the intrusion any longer.

The body above him pulled away just enough to speak, shaky breaths against each other's lips.

"Toro? You were whimpering in your sleep." The older boy had a completely sobering expression, fearful and anxious. It melted away, a forced smile on those bruised lips, trying to cheer up.

Whether the intent was to cheer himself up, or to cheer Toro up, was debateable. "Like a puppy."

He stared a long moment in disbelief, then tried to tackle Bucky back to the bed, "You jerk!" And as strong young arms curled around him, holding him tight against the other boy's chest, he knew that Bucky wouldn't give him up.

If they had to be sick, they'd be sick together.


End file.
